Descaso
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Posposto entre as quatro paredes do dormitório, o garoto não pôde conter as lágrimas. Por breves instantes havia esquecido que a indiferença por parte de seu amado feria-lhe mais que as labaredas do inferno acarinhando-lhe a pele."


Os dedos gélidos passeavam pela bem esculpida face infantil, acariciando-lhe cada milímetro da maculada carne em meio ao breu soturno, onde a única fonte de luz eram as orbes douradas que mais pareciam um par de tochas incandescentes e incensáveis.

- Onde estamos? – Indagava a voz angelical num timbre temeroso e hesitante – Eu estou assustado, Claude.

- Isso não importa, Your Highness. – Assegurava-lhe o ser nascido do mais profano martírio. – Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo.

As delicadas mãos da criança tremelicavam ao serem redirecionadas para o rosto do servente, coladas ás laterais. Seu olhar cor de céu, - emergido em desespero, covardia e ansiedade – encontrava-se com o alheio, este, esbanjando uma ternura incomum e pouco usual.

- Você promete? – Questionava-o em meio ao desconsolo – Promete que nada irá me ferir?

Seus dizeres falhavam ao proferi-los, fator consoante ao temor que lhe consumia dos pés a cabeça, atravessando-lhe a espinha em forma de arrepio. Era uma criança traumatizada e covarde, fatores agravados com o passar dos anos.

- Mantenho intacta a minha palavra, Your Highness. – Anuía – Até o fim do para sempre.

Após pronunciar-se, Claude colara os lábios nos de seu anjo caído, selando-os num gesto que acalentara o ansioso coração do citado, calando-o por breves instantes, conseqüentemente, cessando seu lamuriar estertorado.

- Eu te amo... – O declamar do pequeno conde ecoava pelo desconhecido, soando enfraquecido, estertorado, como o último suspiro de um condenado á guilhotina.

- Eu também o amo, Alois. – Proferia o demônio num timbre aveludado, até então desconhecido aos melindrosos ouvidos do petiz.

Mais um oceano de lágrimas inundou as orbes - por jus comparadas á um par de ametistas - pertencentes á criança, lágrimas que não demoraram á deixar seu esconderijo para mancharem-lhe a face. Ser invocado pela tão almejada voz sem cerimônias ou formalidades era seu mais sonhado arbítrio, ainda mais acompanhado pela citação que mais soara-lhe como uma seresta.

- Não chore, criança. – Sibilava o filhote de Lúcifer – Quero ver um sorriso florescendo em tua bela face.

O garoto não hesitou, fora quase que instantâneo. Os lábios esticaram-se na mais sincera demonstração de alegria, gratidão e vitória por sentir-se enfim amado.

- Quero vê-lo sorrir também, Claude. – Clamava o querubim. – Por favor!

- Será um prazer, mas creio que para facilitar teu enxergar, precisaremos acender as luzes. – Rebateu o serviçal.

Ainda que invisível, o portador das madeixas cor de ouro assentiu num balançar de cabeça, enquanto seu amado colhia das trevas um castiçal com três velas acesas, permitindo-os á fitarem um ao outro com mais perspicuidade.

Após fazê-lo, o mordomo esboçou um sorriso em meio á expressão de fastio usualmente esculpida em sua face. Sorriso este, livre de escárnio, ironia ou acidez, ainda que quase como instintivamente, houvesse provocado um estremecer no frágil corpo de Alois.

O servente levou a destra ao queixo de seu amo, aproximando-o de si, e novamente tomando seus lábios. Desta vez num beijo profano, invadindo sua boca com a língua umedecida e entrelaçando-a na dele, como se dançassem uma valsa veemente e desenfreada, enquanto as mãos de ambos passeavam um por seus corpos, brincando com texturas, temperaturas e sabores, intensificando a voracidade do gesto conforme o faziam.

Largavam um ao outros por breves instantes, tempo o suficiente absorver uma soluta quantia de oxigênio, logo retomando os movimentos orais. Nisso, Alois pousara sua esquerda na fita que enlaçava o pescoço de seu amado e desatara-a, dando início á um arrancar de panos irascível, resultando em alguns arranhões na alva pele do querubim e botões que viriam á fazer falta posteriormente.

Não tardou para que ambos estivessem por completo despidos.

- Eu preciso de ti, Claude. – Declamava a frágil criança desolada – Preciso de ti como preciso do ar, da luz, do alimento!

O demônio dos olhos pícaros apenas lançou-lhe outro sorriso, este, com um diferencial do anterior. O escárnio, a acidez e a ironia voltaram á reinar em sua face, devolvendo-lhe sua usual expressão devastadora.

- Antes de desejar qualquer coisa, Your Highness, precisas pagar por todos os teus pecados.

Dito isto, o mais velho lançara o castiçal de encontro ao chão, incendiando o recinto aonde encontravam-se.

Alois sentia as labaredas incandescentes lambendo-lhe a branda e maculada pele, como se sugassem-no, almejando-o, afogando-o em seus atos e desejos profanos. Não demorara á escutar o coro de lamúrias que soava como uma marcha fúnebre, regada á desespero, asco, culpa e arrependimento.

Á sua frente, podia ver o mordomo em brasas, ainda sem desfazer o sorriso, não proferindo um exclamar sequer.

A criança não tardara á juntar-se ao coro num uníssono que parecia afundar-lhe mais e mais nas chamas pagãs, cruzando a eternidade, guiado pela sofreguidão da coletânea de infinitas almas desditosas.

- Claude! – Era tudo que conseguia proferir, ainda que abafado pelos grunhidos alheios – Claude!

- Your Highness?

Por fim, suas pálpebras abriram-se em sincronia com as cortinas de seu quarto.

- Claude! – Desperto e são, Alois deixara as cobertas num salto e correra de encontro ao serviçal, envolvendo-o em seus frágeis braços, estes, ainda não haviam cessado o tremelicar.

- Algo lhe aflige, Your Highness? – Indagara o demônio em seu usual timbre implacável.

- Acabo de ter um pesadelo terrível! – Rebatia a criança – Mas só o fato de estares aqui á meu lado já me acalma.

O servente aparentara ter ignorado o declamar de seu amo, distanciando-o de seu corpo á passadas discretas.

- Agora que já estás desperto, prepararei seu banho. – Proferiu, dando as costas para a alma carente que lhe suplicava um pouco de atenção apenas com o olhar.

Posposto entre as quatro paredes do dormitório, o garoto não pôde conter as lágrimas. Por breves instantes havia esquecido que a indiferença por parte de seu amado feria-lhe mais que as labaredas do inferno acarinhando-lhe a pele.


End file.
